


[Podfic] Untitled Somnophilia Porn

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consensual, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is (consensual) somnophilia porn. Nothing else happens.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled Somnophilia Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for a prompt over at bandom_meme, and then used it to fill the 'read sleepily' prompt for my podfic_bingo square. Here's to PWP! Any feedback is really appreciated!

****

  
**Title:** Untitled Somnophilia Porn  
 **Author:**[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)

**Fandom:** Bandom  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Mikey  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Time:** 0:13:38 minutes  
 **Author's summary:** There is (consensual) somnophilia porn. Nothing else happens.

 

**Download:** [Here](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Untitled%20Somnophilia%20Porn.mp3)  
 **Text:** [Here](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/4477.html?thread=225917#cmt225917)  



End file.
